


Information

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [123]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Narcissa has news.





	Information

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompts 543: News.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> I'm about a week late posting this here. Sorry!

~

Information

~

Walking over to the Floo, Draco stood there for a long moment. Harry coughed. “Maybe we should call someone else. Is there anyone else you can think of who could help?”

“No.” Squaring his shoulders, Draco reached for the Floo powder. “It’s fine. I just had to…prepare myself.” 

Kreacher moaned, distracting Harry, and when he looked again, Narcissa’s face was in the fireplace. 

Draco cleared his throat. “Hello, Mother.” 

“Draco?” Narcissa blinked. “I didn’t expect— This isn’t your address—”

“I’m visiting Grimmauld Place.” 

“Oh?” Narcissa smiled. “Well, I’m so glad you called. You’ve heard the news, I take it?”

~

“News?” Draco shook his head. “Actually, I called to get some information.” 

“Ah.” Narcissa exhaled. “Of course. What do you need?” 

“The Grimmauld house-elf’s ill, and—”

“Kreacher?” Narcissa looked alarmed. “What’s wrong with him?”

“We’ve no idea, but I though you’d know the location of the elf Healer. Do you?” 

“Yes, of course.” Narcissa narrowed her eyes. “Wait, didn’t Harry inherit Grimmauld from cousin Sirius?”

Draco coughed. “Yes—”

“I’m glad things are going well with you two.” Narcissa hummed. “Right, give me a moment and I’ll come through.” 

“You don’t have to—”

“Of course I do, Draco. Now step aside.” 

~


End file.
